Modern consumers of entertainment possess numerous devices capable of playing entertainment content, and content may be delivered to these devices in any number of ways. One particularly useful and versatile medium for storing content is a removable memory device, such as a SECURE DIGITAL™ (SD™) card. Such devices are increasingly becoming available with capacities sufficient to store the large file sizes associated with video content.
As entertainment content increasingly becomes detached from any particular storage medium, delivery to users may take many forms, and self service storage and delivery of content may be accomplished in very little physical space, allowing for self service distribution points to be placed in any number of locations where a user may be. The ability of a user to possess and carry large capacity storage devices invites delivery of content to such devices using self service channels. However, the transfer of a large file may require a significant amount of time, so that it becomes inconvenient for a user to wait near a self service distribution point, such as a kiosk or self service terminal, while a large file or collection of files is transferred to a user device.